wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 9
The WWE Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 9 was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's WWE Mae Young Classic 2017. It took on September 12, 2017 at Thomas & Mack Center in Las Vegas, Nevada. It was aired on the WWE Network on September 12, 2017. Episode summary Kairi Sane vs Shayna Baszler Kairi Sane etched her name in sports-entertainment’s history books as she overcame Shayna Baszler in the City of Lights to win the first-ever Mae Young Classic. “The Pirate Princess” faced an enormous size disadvantage against the much larger and more powerful Baszler. But that didn’t stop Sane from coming up big in the face of Baszler’s brutality, dropping an Insane Elbow to the heart of “The Queen of Spades” to claim the Classic’s stunning (and symbolic) glass trophy. From the opening bell, the WWE Universe in Las Vegas was buzzing in anticipation of this historic Sin City showdown. Both competitors were cautious in their approach early on, but Baszler delivered the first blow with a kick to Sane’s head that sent her tumbling from the ring. The MMA standout proceeded to pick apart her opponent with a calculating and ruthless offensive attack. Baszler’s size and strength advantage was apparent from the beginning as Sane couldn’t gain any momentum against the former UFC fighter. But the Japanese wrestler’s immense heart eventually started to show in the form of vicious chops to her larger foe. Sane nailed her first big blow via the Interceptor, a running spear off the ropes that took her foe down to the mat. Sane started to show signs of momentum as she valiantly fought her way back. The high-flyer went for a potential difference maker from the top rope, but Baszler intercepted the maneuver into her rear naked chokehold. Sane fought her way back again, striking her way out of the vicious submission hold. The turning point in the contest came with both competitors perched atop the top rope. Sane gained the advantage, knocking Baszler down and hitting a double foot stomp on her opponent’s seemingly injured ribs. Sane then charged at her foe, delivering an emphatic running elbow in the corner to Baszler’s midsection. Sane then climbed the tope rope one final time, flying through the air with grace and purpose, dropping her Insane Elbow onto the chest of Baszler. Sane pinned her opponent’s shoulders to the mat as the referee counted to three, crowning Sane the winner of WWE’s historic 32-woman tournament. After the fierce bout, Baszler and Sane shared an emotional embrace in a tremendous show of respect. The 5-foot-1 Sane triumphantly stood tall in the middle of the ring in what will go down as a historic night for women’s wrestling. Results * Singles Match: Kairi Sane defeated Shayna Baszler to win the Mae Young Classic Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia * Commentator: Lita Image gallery 001_MYC_09122017hm_0081--fedf32519ab0d5db36088349796ae30e.jpg 002_MYC_09122017hm_0113--09c041c2c3d1fdff371921d7df1591b2.jpg 003_MYC_09122017hm_0143--023fa70b5ffd868b2ac28d0223ec8382.jpg 004_MYC_09122017hm_0156--435f1f5aaa65de983bea71a7d5f1017c.jpg 005_MYC_09122017hm_0171--f672726e7a41c5e2536289638d67d776.jpg 006_MYC_09122017hm_0001--fb2c1173b7f2ff55b56206bcfeb4b406.jpg 007_MYC_09122017hm_0216--4f0369f68f32d76992136eb5e9438a2e.jpg 008_MYC_09122017hm_0218--a436cbcdfb8841d51ef3bf4af8613ad3.jpg 009_MYC_09122017hm_0221--5a216c504ea153410b1a75ce060b97f9.jpg 011_MYC_09122017sb_0108--d310b114a8d983b203ddb21e886962ab.jpg 010_MYC_09122017hm_0236--f6daa2a36bc6d3604394983a1798f526.jpg 012_MYC_09122017sb_0124--c0b9c7e8b1e5fcc25f5112961b42d815.jpg 013_MYC_09122017sb_0143--faabedfe660754fe3d04c0ce94d2ff1f.jpg 014_MYC_09122017hm_0255--3e1ae52839fc81a2fc5bdb112233ec6e.jpg 015_MYC_09122017sb_0152--1363ff7aeb4aebe71f36b820b23adeaf.jpg 016_MYC_09122017hm_0271--5c3e9751cef37c3364abaabed679856e.jpg 017_MYC_09122017sb_0181--f34c45c81146bf5a0b2c08e483c924a2.jpg 018_MYC_09122017sb_0209--294f36e29155340e23e4aec32da620f5.jpg 019_MYC_09122017sb_0222--774b8717902689f2547b118e5c0d6982.jpg 020_MYC_09122017hm_0294--6ccac5978b1b835d2ee7a7f87a7aa708.jpg 021_MYC_09122017hm_0304--f62326c97c8e59df1e04348d1b84ce2e.jpg 022_MYC_09122017hm_0311--502922e62be539ea1f71937517516799.jpg 023_MYC_09122017sb_0265--3f48abad5ca38a44437de20faaeb2334.jpg 024_MYC_09122017sb_0268--cefa54ea3bb3fa63e7011b4b79879a8d.jpg 025_MYC_09122017hm_0327 copy--65ebbbc0e3568ddcdba2141533195faa.JPG 026_MYC_09122017sb_0576--d8c96e265b0f329a3203b3c9d717188b.jpg 027_MYC_09122017sb_0291--73d912797dca95961345c558d0de0389.jpg 028_MYC_09122017hm_0343--d26a9fbe5dcb10b102e62e265922fe94.jpg 029_MYC_09122017sb_0295--c4fd4af83ce2b19ad0740a1f75755e61.jpg 030_MYC_09122017hm_0354--f32894819e947991f8676550dfb4ee0f.jpg 031_MYC_09122017sb_0304--556cf17abb8260396ada4dbafb06fc05.jpg 032_MYC_09122017hm_0356--258db2acb861c99e7d2f8393ad56c237.jpg 033_MYC_09122017hm_0366--3b65f247ae6e466759a3aa504813bee2.jpg 034_MYC_09122017hm_0409--1b73a3fcaaaf59ac456600ff438e1905.jpg 036_MYC_09122017hm_0460--9c7d7afc46cc6f59073c944803fd4932.jpg 035_MYC_09122017hm_0018--989870d8475e67d1a8ece957a0e7abaf.jpg 037_MYC_09122017hm_0500--9ed884c15961b222986d2cc2ef7949a8.jpg 038_MYC_09122017sb_0394--2780f344c4673e1891242205c25f8210.jpg 039_MYC_09122017sb_0411--ee72dc41b3f3f6d8c0c45820d2eee82a.jpg 040_MYC_09122017hm_0526--853dfa3e618c1f3da6ea8ff5c0263ffa.jpg Media Category:2017 events Category:Mae Young Classic 2017 tournament episodes Category:Kairi Sane Category:Shayna Baszler Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:Lita Category:Mercedes Martinez Category:Candice LeRae Category:Toni Storm Category:Piper Niven Category:Bayley Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Asuka Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon